


Just Tell Me You Love Me

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Karaoke, M/M, Romance, cheesy song for Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has been having these feelings for his best friend, Arthur. Confessing in a karaoke booth isn't a part of his plan, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry for the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (August 31st, 2014).

In the karaoke booth, Alfred and Arthur were sitting at the opposite ends. Alfred was subdued for once. He wasn’t actively singing, only laughing occasionally at some joke Gilbert said. It was so clear that he was nervous for something. The BTT had enough. They pulled Alfred from his seat, pushing him at the center of the booth and handed him the microphone and remote.

"Alfred, we’re in a fucking karaoke booth and you’re not even trying to enjoy. Just sing one song, damn it!" Gilbert hissed, though it was laced with concern.

Alfred nodded mutely and gripped the remote, browsing through the menu and selecting the one song that kept on repeating on his head ever since that day – ironically it was the song playing on his mom’s radio when he got home.

A short piano introduction came from the speakers. Alfred inhaled, making sure that his voice wouldn’t crack, and made eye contact with Arthur Kirkland. His heart skipped a beat when he saw green eyes looking back at him.

_"Many times, I wished you were here_

_Through the velvet shadows of my dreams_

_Many times, I wished you were near_

_Through the darkness as it came but it seems_

_That you, you never said what I needed to hear.”_

Alfred ignored the teasing grins on his friends’ faces, and fuck, even Kiku was hiding a smile behind his hand. His eyes were still locked with Arthur’s green ones, and the flip-flopping feeling on his stomach was starting to make him feel nauseated. What Arthur and he shared all throughout those months they were together – going out as if they were boyfriends, spending the night at each other’s houses, telling each other their problems and revealing too much of themselves, sharing their dreams and wants in their lives –

Even though they weren’t really anything more than just friends.

But Alfred did often tell Arthur, albeit in a joking manner, that he loved him. Arthur’s usual response was going red, then hitting him and walking out, only to return back in a calmer manner. Alfred could only tell Arthur what he really felt through jokes – feeling that Arthur would want nothing more than friendship.

But now, he couldn’t contain his feelings anymore.

He wanted to tell Arthur so bad what he really felt towards the Brit. But he was afraid to tell Arthur in the most honest words, so he decided to say it in the cheesiest way – through a love song.

With that renewed resolve, he continued singing.

_"Just tell me you love me,_

_Whisper words I so long to hear_

_Let this time not be borrowed_

_Let it be ours to share_

_If you tell me you love me_

_It would lead a way to your heart_

_Through the mirrors of silence, you love me”_

All throughout the song, Alfred’s eyes never left Arthur, pouring all his feelings into that one song, trying to convey all his love with one look. The world disappeared and all that’s left was the romantic melody and Arthur – his hands shaking and face blushing – and Alfred’s heart started to pump excitedly against his chest.

After the song ended, he tossed the microphone towards Gilbert, grabbed Arthur’s wrist and dragged his best friend outside, ignoring the catcalls and teasing from the people inside.

Pulling Arthur to an empty corner, Alfred let go and finally looked at him. He mind was still struggling on what to say when Arthur broke the silence; his eyes still reflecting the same unbelieving yet hopeful look – though, this time, the hope was more prominent.

"Alfred… do you really mean it? What you said back then… and the song?"

Alfred inhaled through his nose and nodded. “Yes, Artie –  _Arthur_. I do mean it – them. I’ve loved you. For a long time already. And I’m sor –”

He never managed to continue because Arthur suddenly stepped forward, cutting him in from his apology. Arthur then pressed his forehead against Alfred’s shoulder – an invasion of Alfred’s personal space that was so very welcomed.

The two of them fell silent, Alfred’s heart beating erratically against his chest – he didn’t know what Arthur’s action meant. He just stood there, rooted on the spot as he waited for Arthur to either make or break his heart.

He heard Arthur take in a deep breath, then slowly clenched his fists against Alfred’s shirt and whispered breathlessly, “I love you too, Alfred.”

Alfred’s eyes widened, before slowly closing them and burying his face against Arthur’s soft blond hair. He wrapped his arms around his best friend-now-boyfriend and squeezed him tight. “I love you, Arthur. I love you.”


End file.
